


Balladen om den flygande Steve

by kjnoren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Airplanes, Canonical Character Death, Cheery-ose, Crack, F/M, Filk, Humor, Mash-up, Motorcycles, Poetry, Song Parody
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: The shared elements betweenCaptain America: The First Avenger(2011) andWonder Woman(2017) make up a story in themselves, and then set to the tune of Swedish children's song. In Swedish.





	Balladen om den flygande Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balladen om den kaxiga myran](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487186) by Stefan Demert. 



Jag uppstämma vill min lyra,  
fast det blott är en gitarr  
med en start på Themyscira  
eller i Brooklyns virrvarr.  
Steve han är vår unga hjälte  
som i striden vill gå ut  
utan svärd uppå sitt bälte  
men med hopp om krigets slut,  
men med hopp om krigets slut.

Det var långan väg att vandra,  
han blev fast på konstig plats  
han var ensam utan andra  
kan ej göra sin insats.  
Någon alla regler kringgår  
och med hjälp till honom kom  
en mö med mörkt och lockigt hår  
som han tyckte mycket om,  
som han tyckte mycket om.

Så han samla några vänner  
dom drack öl med stort hallå  
och mot fienden dom ränner  
när dom exempel få.  
Dom är långt framför dom andra  
men har ändå långt att gå  
ensam, vilsen får han vandra  
för att sista basen nå,  
för att sista basen nå.

Så en motorcykel kör han  
genom skogens träd och mark  
och blev häpen av vad han fann  
stort och svart i denna park.  
Kolossalt var detta flygplan  
det var fyllt med ond bråd död  
får ej komma fram till stan  
så han sprang mot det i nöd,  
så han sprang mot det i nöd.

Sorgligt slutar denna sången  
Steve han flög iväg och small  
och vår hjälte är förgången  
fast han vann i alla fall.  
Undvik superhjältefilmer  
Steve din lott är alltid viss  
och om du flygcert medger  
spelas aldrig av en Chris,  
spelas aldrig av en Chris!

**Author's Note:**

> [Melodin och originalsången](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wr8xGaYa90g), för de som till äventyrs inte har hört den tidigare.
> 
> Written 23 July 2017.


End file.
